


Blurry

by nezumechan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29470365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezumechan/pseuds/nezumechan
Summary: “See, you do care about me.” Byleth smiled sheepishly and closed her eyes.Hubert bit down on his lip. “Yes professor. I do care about you. However, I’m afraid this is only a dream and you’re imagining things.”“A good dream.” Byleth mumbled. “Hubert… I… love….”“Shhh.” Hubert whispered. “Another time.”//Pre-timeskip Oneshot right before the Throne of Knowledge Event where Hubert goes missing
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 9
Kudos: 35





	Blurry

**Author's Note:**

> I heard a song used in an awesome animation on twitter by @chapaghetti and I decided to write my own interpretation. Enjoy!

_“Where did you go? I should know, but it's cold And I don't wanna be lonely So tell me you'll come home… Even if it's just a lie” ~ Ilomilo by Billie Eilish_

_-_

Byleth was in a daze. A strange yet familiar woman’s voice was singing to her like a siren underwater. The sound was soothing and calming that it nearly lulled Byleth to sleep with a voice so familiar, but she couldn’t pinpoint where.

Byleth slowly opened her eyes. Her head was resting on the singer’s lap. Byleth could barely make out the mint green stands of hair and white dress that the woman wore. She had no idea where she was. The last thing that she remembered was Sothis. They had become one in order to escape a horrific fate. Then she had gone off to battle with her students. Her students…

Byleth tried to rise but found her body was left without a shred of energy. “Where am I?” she asked aloud.

“Everything is alright.” Rhea responded. “Close your eyes and sleep.”

Byleth did as the woman commanded. She was feeling incredibly tired as of late. This was a dream. A very strange dream. She wondered when she could wake up again.

Byleth became lost in a haze. The next time that she opened her eyes, it was midnight, yet she wasn’t in her own room. The moonlight peeked into the stained-glass window of what reminded her of the infirmary. Where was Lady Rhea?

She turned her head to the side and noticed a familiar man with raven hair sitting on a wooden chair at her bedside. His head was bent over, yet is posture was pristine. Though his hair covered the majority of his face, she could see that his eyes were closed. His white gloved hands rested neatly on his lap.

“Hubert?” Byleth whispered in confusion. “Surely I am dreaming again.”

Hubert’s eyelids fluttered open. He inhaled deeply and turned to look at her. “And what are you dreaming about professor?”

“You.” She said.

Perhaps it was the lack of lighting, but she could swear that Hubert’s face wasn’t normally this red. Byleth blinked a few times as she struggled to keep her eyes open. Her body was exhausted. She felt as though she had run a marathon. She couldn’t move. Her head began to tilt to the side as she attempted to stay awake.

“What makes you think that you are dreaming Professor?” Hubert asked.

Byleth let out a pained chuckle. “You’re not trying to kill me right now. Or Maybe you are. Now is a good time.”

Hubert smirked. “If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead.”

Byleth smiled lazily. “You’re right. And that is why I am dreaming of you. There’s never a dull moment with you around. You keep me on my toes Hubert.”

“Do I now?” Hubert asked. “Do tell me more professor.”

“Remember that night at the Goddess Tower? Of course you do, you’re dream Hubert.” Byleth yawned. “I wanted to meet you there. In fact, I was looking forward to it.”

She had turned dream Hubert into a tomato. His face was incredibly flushed. Byleth’s head began nodding off again.

“You couldn’t possibly have wanted to meet me there.” Hubert said flatly. “There were a dozen other suitors were begging for your attention.”

“But they weren’t you.” Byleth said. “They lacked your witty remarks and stoic glare. Not to mention those piercing lime green eyes that I adore so much.”

“P-professor.” Hubert stuttered, his face a deep shade of crimson. “Now is not the time for such confessions. Lady Edelgard has a very important matter coming up that I must prepare for. I was merely at your bedside to make sure there were no assassins or unsavory gentleman were here to take advantage of you.”

“See, you do care about me.” Byleth smiled sheepishly and closed her eyes.

Hubert bit down on his lip. “Yes professor. I do care about you. More than I would like to admit. Under normal circumstances I would never say such things. However, I am afraid this is only a dream and you’re imagining things. You know that don’t you?”

“Such a good dream.” Byleth mumbled. “Hubert… I… love….”

“Shhh.” Hubert whispered. “Another time.”

His gloved hand reached out for her and hovered for a short moment in hesitation. His fingers delicately traced the curve of her face as if she was porcelain and might crack beneath his touch. He lightly pushed back loose strands of mint hair away from her eyes. If this truly was a dream, he hoped that she wouldn’t remember it. Hubert bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her forehead. 

\--

Byleth jolted upright from her slumber. She quickly scanned her surroundings. There were several rows of empty beds and a familiar stained-glass window. It appeared that she had woken up in the Monastery infirmary. Byleth calmed her breathing. She was alright. There were no more dreams of being serenaded by Lady Rhea, and no more dreams about Hubert.

Although now that she thought about it, her dream about Hubert had distinctly taken place in the infirmary. Perhaps it was only a coincidence? Her fingers curled into the wool of the infirmary blanket that covered her legs. Was it a dream?

She turned to look at the stained-glass window and noticed the ray of sunlight reflecting colorful patterns against the floor. Her eyes widened. She was late for class.

Byleth scrambled out of bed. She was still in the same attire that she had worn from her last battle, but she didn’t have time to worry about judging eyes. She hurriedly slipped on her boots which were placed neatly at her bedside.

Byleth pushed through the infirmary doors and walked as quickly as she could towards the officer academy classrooms. The monastery was unusually busy for a class day and it surprised her even more that were students roaming free… including her own. Byleth halted when she noticed Ferdinand walking through the halls.

“Professor! I see you have finally recovered from your incident! We were wondering when you would wake up.” Ferdinand waved at her cheerfully.

Byleth frowned as she processed his words. “How long was I asleep for?”

“Just a few days. Not to worry, we were in good hands while you were away.” Ferdinand said. His expression shifted into worry. “Professor, you don’t look so good. Perhaps you should head back to the infirmary.”

Byleth felt incredibly dizzy. She had never been asleep for more than a few hours much less days. The power of the goddess must be taking a toll on her body.

“Professor?” Ferdinand asked once more to gain her attention.

Byleth shook out of her daze, “Where are Hubert and Edelgard?”

“Ah yes! I’m afraid I haven’t seen Hubert at all since this morning.” Ferdinand stated. “Edelgard is by the entrance to the monastery last I had checked.”

Byleth nodded her head. “Thank you, Ferdinand.”

Byleth quickly raced towards the stairwell leading to the entrance of the monastery. She gained curious looks from the students and was confident that they were just staring at her hair. She looked into each of their faces searching for piercing lime green eyes but found none. Where could he be?

Byleth slowed her pace as she entered the marketplace. Her chest was heaving from the sprint she had done to that point. If anyone knew where Hubert was, it would be Edelgard. He was always by her side after all.

Byleth took steady steps up the staircase that led to the great entrance hall of the monastery. There were a few guests with unfamiliar faces that stared at her. It did not take long to spot a familiar figure with stark white hair standing alone against a pillar with one leg crossed over the other.

“Good Morning my teacher. I am glad to see that you’re finally out of the infirmary.” Edelgard smiled wryly.

Byleth tilted her head to the side checking behind the pillars for a dark figure that may have been hiding in the shadows.

“What are you doing?” Edelgard frowned.

Byleth pursed her lips. “Have you seen Hubert? I had a really strange dream about him last night that I wanted to talk to him about.”

“I’m afraid that will have to wait.” Edelgard said shaking her head. “My teacher, I wanted to know if you would come with me somewhere very important. Big changes are about to take place… and I would like to have you by my side.”

Byleth thought for a moment. It was an unusual thing for Edelgard to ask. Her question about Hubert had been avoided completely. There must be a bigger reason behind this meeting. However, Byleth trusted Edelgard. If her student needed her, then she would be happy to oblige.

“Of course I will go with you.” Byleth said with a reassuring smile.

Edelgard’s eyes lit up brightly. “Thank you. I promise you won’t regret this.”

\--

When Edelgard had said that big changes were about to take place, Byleth didn’t realize just how much weight there was to her words. In the blink of an eye, Byleth was on her knees bowing to the new Empress of Adrestia.

Byleth had fully expected to see Hubert in Enbarr standing next to His Majesty’s side during the crowning ceremony. To her surprise and disappointment, he was nowhere to be found. It was only until Edelgard and Byleth had returned from their trip did Edelgard explain that Hubert would be gone for the remainder of the month in preparation for what was to come.

Edelgard asked that Byleth keep her crowning a secret until she was ready to publicly announce it to the world. She also requested that she and Hubert be excused from class for the remainder of the month until the ceremony at the holy tomb. Byleth agreed, yet she couldn’t help but feel a small aching sadness in her chest. She supposed it due to having the Goddess Powers. Byleth would have to work around missing her top students for the entire month. She wondered what they were up to and when they would return.

-

The month passed quickly. Byleth continued her classes and training regiments with her students until the day of the ceremony at the holy tomb. Her class was given special permission by Lady Rhea to attend and thus far, everyone seemed excited about it.

However, Byleth had not seen Hubert the entire time, as promised by Edelgard. All of his belongings were still left in the monastery as far as she was aware. He would have to come back eventually for the ceremony.

-

The ceremony at the holy tomb was to take place the very next day and Byleth had to deliver some last-minute stacks of paper to Lady Rhea as a formality before the event took place. A few signatures later and she was done. Byleth glanced at the window to her dormitory. The moon was shining brightly enough to provide light that would guide her path towards Lady Rhea’s quarters.

Byleth exited her room and was surprised to see the entire monastery grounds were covered in a blanket of white snow. She exhaled a breath and observed an icy fog hover before her. Now was not the best time to be in shorts and tights, but she didn’t have any kind of winter clothing since coming to the monastery. Her grey mercenary coat would have to suffice.

Byleth clutched her small stack of paperwork tightly in her arms and nodded her head in confidence. She would only be outside for a few minutes. She took a step forwards into the monastery grounds. Her black boots crunched against the fresh snow with every step as she headed north.

The monastery was peaceful as all of the students were asleep in their dormitories. So, why did it feel as though someone was watching her? Byleth shivered from the chill in the air. She began to walk slower and observe her surroundings. Whomever was watching her was doing so from a distance and made silent footsteps. However, they couldn’t hide the footprints made in the snow that left a trail for her to follow.

Byleth turned the corner and saw a figure cloaked in black move away from the corner of her eye. Byleth released her stack of papers and took off into a sprint to chase the observer. Her eyes were focused on the trail of footprints that were running away from her. She tracked them through the monastery grounds feeling as though she was nearing the culprit when suddenly, the footprints stopped altogether.

Byleth looked around. There were no more footprints anywhere and no ledges that her follower could have escaped to. Byleth huffed out cold air. Where had they gone? Had she been tracking a ghost this entire time?

Byleth lifted her head and from behind the wall, saw a familiar flash of raven hair. “Hubert”, she breathed.

Byleth sprinted towards the wall and peeked her head around the corner. Again, he had vanished without a trace. She was becoming breathless from her chase. Perhaps she had been imaging things, but he seemed all too real. Why was he avoiding her?

She paused for a moment. There had to be a better way to go about this. She found herself only a few steps away from the staircase that led to the other Professor’s offices. Without a moment to waste, she turned on her heel and sprinted in the other direction towards the student dormitories.

Byleth quickly ascended the staircase to the nobles dormitories leaving a trail of ice in the hallway. She panted from her run and stood outside Edelgard’s room with her arms crossed. She waited only a few seconds before he had taken her bait.

Slowly walking up the staircase was the figure that she had last seen in her dreams, covered with white flecks of snow. His nose was red from the chill in the air and his heavy boots left an icy trail over hers as he began to walk in her direction.

Hubert paused his steps a short distance away from her. “Professor.” He said coolly. “I’m afraid if you have personal matters to attend to regarding Lady Edeglard, you will have to wait until tomorrow morning.”

Hubert turned around and began walking back the way he came from.

Byleth’s eyes widened. “Hubert, wait!” she called out.

Hubert had already descended the staircase. Byleth dashed down the steps in an attempt to follow him. She felt her boot slip on the ice print that she had left on the bottom step. Byleth stumbled forward and nearly tumbled down the staircase. She held out her arms to brace herself for impact with the ground, but instead felt a pair of familiar arms wrap around her.

Byleth’s face was smushed into the chest of her savior whose cold gloved hands held onto her arms. She titled her head upward to see Hubert’s pale face looking down upon her with a judging glare. It was as though his shimmering lime green eyes were staring right into her soul.

Hubert helped her get fully back on her feet. “What are you doing out this late, Professor. I take it now that it was not to see Her Majesty.”

“I had paperwork to deliver.” Byleth said. She immediately realized that she was no longer holding her stack that had to be given to Lady Rhea.

“Hardly believable.” Hubert scoffed.

Byleth bit down on her lip, “Where were you?”

Hubert frowned deeply, “I’m afraid this is not the place to be explaining myself.”

Byleth sighed disappointedly. Of course he couldn’t tell her. She looked down and noticed Hubert’s white gloved hand was offered to her. He had specs of red stained on the snow-white fabric of his gloves. Byleth looked back at him with a concerned expression on her face. Hubert looked deeply into her eyes as if to trust him. Byleth took hold of Hubert’s hand.

Hubert quickly led her towards the other student dormitories until they stopped in front of her room. Byleth understood. She opened her door and the two stepped in together.

Byleth lit a candle on her desk to illuminate the room. She kicked off her snow-covered boots and sat down at the edge of her bed. She pat down the spot next to her for Hubert to join. There was slight hesitation in his actions. He removed his black boots and sat down on the edge of the bed next to her.

Hubert and Byleth sat in silence. The candle flickered leaving shadows on their faces. The only sound to be heard was from their calm breathing.

“I have been… away.” Hubert began. “I’m sure that you are aware, but Lady Edelgard is now the new Empress of Adrestia. As her most trusted advisor, it is my personal responsibility to take care of certain… maters… in preparation for her new rule.”

Byleth reached out for Hubert’s hand. He flinched as she touched him but allowed her a moment to herself. Byleth held his right hand in hers. She flipped it over as she observed the foreign flecks of red. She couldn’t help but be concerned at what exactly he was up to. She had a feeling that she already knew the answer.

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t feel comfortable talking about it.” Byleth said.

Hubert looked at her directly in the eyes. “I would rather not. I want to trust you professor, but I cannot know for certain until tomorrow. Then we shall know where you stand.”

“Tomorrow?” Byleth asked. “What does the holy tomb ceremony have to do with anything?”

Hubert turned his head away and remained silent. Yet another mystery for her to unravel on her own.

“I’m just glad you’re safe.” Byleth said quietly. “I was worried that you wouldn’t return.”

Hubert pursed his lips. “You were worried? Why? I am nothing special. I have never treated you as such and have only pushed you away.”

“You say that, but only because you don’t see yourself from my eyes.” Byleth said. “I’m sure you have your reasons, which I fully respect. I won’t pry.”

The shift in Hubert’s expression nearly broke her heart. It was though he was torn with himself. She wanted nothing more than to hear his thoughts and provide any kind of comfort. Byleth slowly extended her arms.

“P-professor what are you doing this time?” Hubert asked with increasingly reddening cheeks.

Byleth stayed firm. “I heard that hugs help. Do you want one or not?”

Hubert pursed his lips tightly. “You will tell no one of this.”

“Of course!” Byleth smiled warmly.

Hubert scooted closer to her. He hesitantly reached out to wrap his arms around Byleth almost afraid to touch her. When he finally placed his arm around her and his gloved hand rested at her waist, a panic set it and Hubert leaned too far forward. Byleth unexpectedly toppled backwards onto the bed with Hubert on top of her.

Byleth’s breathing was calm, but Hubert’s became suddenly erratic. Hubert’s face was a fiery shade of red as he immediately pushed himself off her to lay on his side. His arm wrapped around her waist and he yanked her closely to him. Byleth was taken by surprise but she extended her arm around Hubert’s body regardless. He was surprisingly warm for someone who had been out in the snow all day. She could feel the rapid thrumming of his heart. Had it always beat so fast?

“Professor,” Hubert began, “Would you still feel this way about me if I were to do something completely irreversible?”

“You mean at the holy tomb ceremony?” Byleth asked.

Hubert’s hand reached out and tilted Byleth’s head upward so that she was looking at him. She didn’t turn her head away from him. Again, Hubert had a conflicted look in his eyes as if he was torn between telling her what he wanted to say or whisper a lie. His mouth parted as if to speak or to take action. Instead, he pursed his lips after a pained thought appeared to have crossed his mind.

Hubert closed his eyes and rested his forehead against Byleth’s, sighing as though he was defeated. Byleth exhaled a breath that she hadn’t realized that she was holding. Hubert’s arm that was around her waist wrapped tighter around her small frame as he held her closely to him.

Byleth closed her eyes. He didn’t have to answer her question. She felt comfortable with the way things were despite his caution that changes were about to occur.

“I love you.” Byleth whispered under her breath.

“As do I.” Hubert’s voice faded into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Belated Valentines Day ~


End file.
